I need no hero
by blackwolfqueen
Summary: Marik is a fighter, both in training and against his abusive father. His teacher, Dominique, then assigns him a group of boys to train to take his mind off of things. But, he comes face to face with the biggest jerk, and school bully, Bakura. As they train, Bakura learns of Marik and his family problems, but, what happens when he tries to be the hero and save the day?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so a special thanks to my beta Names you are my hero! So it's redone finally.**

Pairings: Puzzleshipping, thiefshipping, and maybe puppy

I don't own YUGIOH (If I did these ships would be cannon)

**Marik's POV**

Marik sighed audibly and twirled his fork in his salad. He had made it through the first part of the school day, and was now at lunch with Ryou, Atem, Yugi and Anzu. Anzu was busy talking, and Ryou, Atem, and Yugi were just sitting there quietly. On the way to lunch, Marik had spotted his love interest in the hallway, and ever since then, he'd been daydreaming.'Anzu's voice snapped him from his current thoughts.

"Marik are you even listening to me?" Anzu asked, her brown eyes focussed now solely on him , trying to take in every detail on the blond Egyptians face to give her any kind of clue to what he was thinking about.

"Of course I'm listening to you, Anzu." Marik replied. That, of course, was a lie. He hadn't heard one damn word she had said in the last half hour that she had been rambling on to him about. She had absolutely nothing interesting to say to him that was of any importance to him. He had other things that were more important to think about.

""Why do you seem so distracted, then?"" she hissed, "you were think about someone weren't you?"

"Uh… nothing, I'm just a little… distracted…" 'If I'm so distracted that even Anzu notices, then there must be something wrong with me… I need to stop thinking of him… that beautiful boy, Bakura. Even though he's the biggest bully in school, and a total jerk, I feel attracted to him… but I don't know why… I thought for sure that he, along with his followers, Thief and Mariku.

Marik sighed, 'Ra, why do I have to be in love with him?' Marik rolled his eyes at his thoughts; this caught Anzu's attention.

"Are you sure it's nothing Marik?" Ryou asked more concerned for his best friend then whatever he was thinking about. Marik pushed his salad around his plate a little more before giving up and swing his leg over the bench attached to the lunch table.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to head to class early. See you guys later." Marik said; he dumped his half-eaten salad in the garbage and walked off with a small wave towards the table his friends were sitting at.

* * *

'Ra do I hate English, it's so boring and my teacher is a total bitch.' Marik poked his head into his English class and, as usual, His teacher Mrs. WestPoint was sitting behind her desk with a huge book in her face. Her eyes darted up from the book when she heard the door slowly slide open.

"Marik, why are you here so early? There is still ten minutes left of lunch." She said, her voice clearly annoyed at the disturbance.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs. WestPoint I didn't know it was still so early. I can always leave if you like…" Marik said, trailing off.

She didn't respond but looked back at the book resting on her desk and began to read once again. 'So I take this as you can stay but just be quiet.'Marik thought. He walked quickly over to his seat in the back of the room, silently hoping someone else would leave lunch early so he wouldn't have to sit there in uncomfortable silence with Mrs. WestPoint. Marik sighed and rested his head on his desk and closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep for just a minute or two. He'd been so tired lately, but last night was worse. When he had gotten home yesterday, his father had been drunk, and things didn't go to well from then…

**Yugi's POV**

"Well that was strange, even for Marik."Yugi said, whilst staring at the spot Marik had been only moments ago.

"Atem," Yugi began, and shifted his gaze towards the older teen with the same hair as he, that was sitting next to him, "What do you think that was about?"

Atem just shrugged, giving Yugi little comfort. Seeing the concern on Yugi's face, Atem decided to put a little more effort into thinking about what had happened..

"It was probably nothing Yugi." Atem added; he took up Yugi's hand and placed a chaste kiss on the top of his hand. "Please try not to worry so much, love." Atem added.

Yugi flush a deep crimson color, and accepted Atem's answer.

"I'm going to go talk to him, but knowing Marik, he's probably just tired." Ryou said whilst smiling; he wasn't too sure about Marik's behavior, and his response was intended to convince both them, as well as himself. Ryou swung his legs over the bench, and took off after the blonde.

**Ryou's POV**

Ryou was nearly running down the hall out of fear for the only ones who walked around at this time of day. Bakura and his lackeys. He looked in every direction, really not wanting to run into any of the three teenage criminals. 'Bugger' Ryou cursed when he saw the only person he didn't want to run into enter Mrs. WestPoint's classroom. The only room Ryou knew where Marik was most likely to be. Ryou walked slowly into the room and spoted Marik with his head down on his desk snoring quietly. 'No! I can't go in there! And Marik… What will Bakura do to him?!' Ryou took hesitant steps forward, intending on entering the classroom to get to Marik, but he couldn't bring himself to face the wrath of Bakura. Even with the Mrs. WestPoint sitting right there, it wasn't like she was likely to do anything about a student pummeling another student, even if it was against school rules. Ryou paused his footsteps, and then retreated sadly. As much as he wanted to help his friend, with Bakura in the room, it just wasn't possible. "I'm so sorry Marik… I'll have to talk to you after school…'

**Bakura's POV**

Bakura could see Ryou out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he was about to enter, but it seemed that he wasn't going to after all. No doubt because Bakura was in there. He knew most people were afraid of him, and that didn't bother him too much. He was used to it already. Bakura sighed as he realized he was stuck with a tired Marik and a severely pissed off old lady. Bakura's focus was Marik's sleeping form; he didn't even register the glare that the teacher was giving Marik as she looked up from her book every so often. 'Since when does Mr. Perfect-Grades sleep in class?' Bakura wondered. Okay it wasn't exactly class time yet, but still… sleeping in school was totally out of the honors student's character. 'What's going on with Blondie?' Bakura thought; he stared at the blond teen next to him. 'God he's so hot when he's sleeping. Wait, what did I just think?! NO HE IS NOT HOT. Oh god, who am I kidding… he's smoking.' Bakura shifted a little in his chair to get a better look at the sleeping teen next to him. Bakura was so lost in thought of how he'd ravish the well built teen when suddenly Marik's lilac eyes snapped open.

Marik opened his eyes to find himself staring directly into the brown eyes of Bakura, who seems lost in thought.

"Um…Bakura, are you alright?" Marik asked timidly. He raised his head slowly off his desk so as not to get dizzy. Bakura's eyes hardened when he heard Marik's voice, but he only grunted back at him and turned in his seat so that he was staring straight ahead.

'So...I'll take that as a yes I just zoned out.' Marik thought, and he turned his attention to the door as the students walked in. Thief walked in and sat in front of some pink haired girl that Bakura didn't know. Ryou walked in soon after, and took his seat in the front of the class, followed by Mariku who took his seat next to Ryou.

Mrs. WestPoint set down the book she'd been reading, and walked to the front of the room and started to do her version of 'teaching', which usually consisted on rambling on about some random shit. This time, it was about how Romeo and Juliet was the greatest love story of all time. Bakura could see Marik rolls his eyes and start to doodle on the paper in front of him.

"Class please pay attention, you all are going to be paired up in accordance of top student to low student. And since our top two students are tied I'm going to put them together." Marik smiled, this meant he was going to be put with Ryou. "Marik and Bakura," the teacher started, " you two are the top students in this class, so I'm putting you two together."

'What the hell! Why can't I breathe properly?! Holy shit, what's happening to me!? I have to stay calm. Breathe, Bakura, breathe. You are perfectly calm and in control of this situation. Bakura kept staring ahead not wanting to meet the lilac eyes that were staring so intently at him. 'God, he's so cute when he's intrigued. Wait, what did I just call him?! Ah! stop thinking of him like that! I mean, guys aren't suppose to like other guys… right?'

"Now you two are going to do a presentation on each other of how love and loss has made you into the person you are today." The teacher rambled on.

'God this chick is annoying.' Bakura commented in his head.

"They are due two weeks from now; have fun." The teacher said. She then dismissed the class for next period. It seemed that time must have flown by quicker than Bakura expected.

**_Marik's POV_**

Marik walked calmly to his next period, which was, thankfully, Study Hall. This was the only class he could truly relax in; and if he didn't want, or have to study, he could always sit around and talk to Ryou, who was also in Study Hall. Marik admitted that he was still a little on edge about the whole Bakura thing back in the previous class, but, surely nothing bad could come of that, right?

"Marik...Marik wait up!" Ryou called out to the blond teen. Marik stopped walking for a second, but when he couldn't find the person who had called out to him, he resumed walking.

"Jerk," Marik heard faintly behind him. He swiveled his head around again and met Ryou's annoyed gaze as he tried to catch up. Marik simply laughed at the puffing Ryou, as he tried so hard to catch up.

The rest of the day passed without any real run in with Bakura or his lackeys. When his final class got out, he decided that he would take the long way home, hoping to avoid his sister and anyone else. He rather enjoyed being by himself, and it was a time where he could just space out whenever he wanted to without a second thought.

'Only a block away from home, I'm going to make it.' Marik thought; he quickened his pace to the house, reaching the front door in record time. He flew through the house into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. Marik knew the only safe place at home was his room. He didn't like being out and about in his own house anymore. He didn't feel… safe. He didn't want to get hurt anymore; people would notice. Just like that one time when Dominique saw… he didn't want that to happen again…especially when three certain someone's now knew that he was a fighter… a trained fighter…

_"Hey kiddo, what's up with all those bruises?" Dominique leaned against the lockers as she rewrapped her hands._

_"They're from the last fight…" Marik answered, a little too quickly. Even Marik thought this excuse was lame, he had not had a fight over the last few months, and the bruises would have healed by then, or at least faded a little…_

_"Bullshit kiddo, Now tell me what really happened… or else." Dominique said, her grey eyes told Marik that it was no empty threat._

_Marik sighed, then answered reluctantly, "I got into a fight with my...with my father…" Marik's shoulders slumped and his head went against the locker in front of him._

_"What the hell do you mean? Did he do this to you?" She said, outraged. She was sitting up straight now, her stormy eyes filled with questions and concern._

_"I'm going to save you from that," she added._

_"No, you can't. I have to save myself from that. If I didn't take care of it myself, I wouldn't have any pride left... Now, what did you want?" His voice came out much harsher than intended._

_"I need you to train some punks for me. That is, if you're up to it. These kids are some tough little shits." She said whilst laughing._

_"I'm the best fighter you have on the payroll, and if I can't handle some stuck up twerps than no one can." Marik responded, joining in on her laughter._

_"Don't flatter yourself Ishtar; you're good but not that good." She remarked. _

_"Fine, so when do I get to meet these guys?" Marik asked._

_"Come on in boys!" Dominique shouted at the top of her lungs._

_Three teens stroll in, two with white hair and one with blond hair... wait white hair… Marik's eyes widened in horror._

_"M-Marik is that you?" The teen in the middle of the group spoke, his dark eyes widening in surprise as he spoke._

_Marik gulped, these three were the ones he had most wanted to avoid. They were none other than Thief, Bakura, and Mariku._

Marik shook his head, trying to rid himself of the flashback. He'd been so surprised then, he hadn't expected to have to mentor the three bullies. They also were surprised, though. Marik smirked a little as he remembered the look on the three of their faces when they saw him.

At least now they knew that Marik wasn't as helpless as he looked. But, that was also a bad thing for him. Now that they knew that Marik could put up a fight, they certainly wouldn't go easy on the bullying when it came down to it.

Marik sighed and flopped on his bed. His thoughts came to a halt when his head connected with the pillow, and from then on, throughout the night, he was past asleep.

**Please Review!**


	2. SOPA

I'm sorry but SOPA is back and it needs to be stopped I'm am sorry for this not being a chapter.

"In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

shadowwriter329

InuYoiushi

Madam Jokudaime Kanaya Maryam

g1rldraco7"

winged sapphire wolf

Goshikku Hime wa Yami-san

Blackwolfqueen


End file.
